The Adventures of Austin and Ally
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Austin really likes ally but doesn't know what Ally feels about him. Ally has the same problem. Will they confess their love? Find out in the love story. RATED T Just in case :)
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

I walked into Sonic Boom. I looked at this stunning girl. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights at the ends. Her smile is like the stars in the sky, I don't mean that in a bad way. It's shiny and beautiful. Her name was Allyson Dawson.

"Hey Ally" I said with a smile

She looked up from her book and said with her amazingly smile and said " Hey Austin"

I was screaming in my head. I wondered what she was thinking.

I went to her side and said curiously, "what are you writing?" Peaking over her shoulder.

She closed her book.

" You can't see my book" She said nervous like

I was really curious what she was writing.

Ally's POV (Before Austin walked in)

I was thinking about Austin non stop. He has dreamy eyes and perfect abs. His voice is amazing.

I was writing everything I love about him in my journal. He came in with a smile on his face.

"Hey ally!" He said with another smile.

I was screaming in my mind. I looked up

"Hey Austin" I smiled back.

I wonder what he was thinking about.

He asked if I wanted wanted to walk with him.

I smiled and said "Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov

Did he just ask me to walk with him? My dreams are starting to come true.

"Sure" I replied excitedly

"Just let me grab my book back upstairs I ran upstairs. My hands were sweaty for some reason.

Austin's POV

She said Yes!

I saw her journal on the counter. I flipped the pages to see what she was writing about. The words I could make out were " I'm in love"

I was going to read more, But Ally was walking down stairs. I shut the book and put it back.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup" She replied.

Ally's POV

I wonder if he read my journal. If he did I will DIE.

I closed Sonic Boom's doors and locked them.

I proceed to walk with Austin.

Austin's POV

Okay Austin, here's your chance. Go ask her out..

But what if she says no? It's going to be awkward. Lets just make this a movie with you're best friend.

"Umm.. Ally? Would you like to see a movie with me on Friday night?..." I had to avoid an awkward moment. " With Trish and dez?"

" I would love to Austin!" She replied.

Yess! I thought.

"its at 7:00 pm at my house..? Okay? and the movie is Titanic. But to be happy, I rented the movie, Grown ups.

"Okay. I'll be there." She said with her beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

After school I called Trish.

"Trish, I need you to come to my house on Friday night with dez."

"Why..?"

"Because I told Ally you guys were coming over.."

"Okay.. Fine.. Good luck on getting her"

*she hung up*

How did she know I liked ally?

* later on*

" I heard Ally was coming over" Said Rydel.

"Yeah.. How do you know her?"

"I know things you thought no one knew." She said and walked away.

That scared me.

I went to the living room and clean the place before everyone came.

Ally's POV

I was brushing my hair for tonight.

My sister Vanessa came in.

"I heard you were going to Austin's house." She Stated.

"Umm Yes.. How'd you know about that?" I Questioned.

"I know ALOT of stuff" She declared, and left. I felt stalked.

Anyways. I kept doing my hair.

Trish's POV

*calls Dez*

"Hey dez, Austin told me to invite you to His place tonight, Ally and I will be there also. So um. Come.

"Hey Trish! I will.. See you there" He replied.

*hangs up*

Later that evening Austin's POV

The place was ready when someone was knocking on the door. I ran to the door and Opened it. It was Ally.

"Hey Ally!" I Said.

"Hey Austin!" She Replied.

"Where's Dez And Trish?" She asked.

"They're still coming." I answered.

2 minutes later

I was going to ask her out tonight. " Ally? I been wondering to ask you.. Wou-

* Dez And Trish burst through the door*

WE'RE HEREEE

*facepalms* Wow.. Soo close..

_Will Austin ask out Ally sooner or later? find out in chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: ** Hey my fans! I made a new series yesterday and I made 3 chapters already. I'm such a Loner. Usually People take like a month to update their stories. Im like WTF! Well, I have no social life whats so ever. I'll try to update on weekdays. School -.- Can't wait till winter break :D Then I can write all I want. Well.. Enjoy this chapter! ~Shaynene16 PS: I'm going to make a Auslly Christmas special :)

Austin's POV

I was sooo Close to asking her out! Then Dez and Trish came.

"We're READY TO PARTAYYY" They declared.

" I brought some food, And Dez brought drinks!" Trish said.

"Set them on the table " I said sadly

"What's wrong?" Asked Trish.

I pulled her to the kitchen.

Ally's POV

GRR Austin was going to ask me out! But then Trish and Dez came. :(

After Austin pulled Trish to the kitchen I was really sad.

Dez sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked.

" I think Austin was going to ask me out, But no offence, You ruined it."

" I'm sorry, Ally" He Apologized. "I'm going to make this right." He Said.

Austin's POV

I pulled Trish into the Kitchen.

" I'm sad because you kinda ruined my chance to ask out Ally" I said Frowning.

"Well, I'm sorry." Im going to make this right" She apologized.

We left the kitchen.

Dez and Trish went to the kitchen.

"Ally..?" I Asked.

Omg, Is he going to ask me out again?

This night is going to be unforgettable.

"Yes?" I Answered.

"Will.. you.. Pass the Bean dip?"

I was speechless.. This wasn't happening.. I frowned inside.

"Sure" I handed the dip.

" I was just kidding Ally." He giggled.

That was a relief.

"Will you... Go out with me?"

OMG HE ASKED OUT ALLY! FIND OUT HER ANSWER IN CHAPTER 5 :D


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Im soo obsessed with fanfics! and I hope people are reading my chapters! ~Shaynene16 PS. Check out my New story "An Austin and ally Christmas with lab rats." Bye :D

Ally's POV

HE ASKED ME OUT OMG OMG OMG

"I'd love too Austin!" I kissed him on the cheek.

We watched the movie in each other's arm and watched the movie Titanic.

You jump, I jump too right? rose said.

I asked austin if he'd do that to me.

He said yes. and kissed my cheek

we wound up partying and talking and having fun.

He took me to his bedroom.

"Imma grab my guitar and lets roll!

We went down stairs.

He played not a love song.. Well part of it.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I might be doing rated m fanfics, But not to mature. Just one makeout scene. That's all... idk if that's Rated T or M :P **


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for the last, short, random chapter, I was tired. But now Im energized and I have my Creative Juices flowing. Here Yah Go.

AUSTIN'S POV

I took the guitar and strung some notes then I sang a song, "Not A love song"

_You're always on my mind..._

__I looked at ally, she was tearing up and smiling. I smiled back and began.

_I think about you all the time.. _

_umm No.. Let's not talk about it.. Drama we can live without it.. _

A few minutes later we all went outside. We decided to go and do pranks.

We all hid in bushes. "Dez, You go out and push the door bell, Ally, You go leave the note there saying SUPRISE MOTHAFUDGER. and run at the same time." I said.

Ally's POV

Okay, Now's our chance.

I ran up the door with dez I quick wrote the note and waited for Dez to ring the door bell. He rung it and I set the Note on the Ground and we both ran into the bushes with Trish And Austin. We all giggled and did a couple more of houses. We ran back to Austin's and locked the door.

We all giggled. and laughed.

"Well, I should get going" I said Yawning.

"Well, can I get something?" Austin said.

I quick kissed him on the forehead and went outside. "Bye Austin, Text you later." I said leaving.

Everyone else left too.

Sorry, No cliff Hanger. The next chapter is like Romeo and juliet but with another twist. :D


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I didn't update in a few days, But I'm back! I hate school. Anyways, I had my Christmas Choir concert Yesterday! I was nervous and scared. But hey, I made it! Anyways, Enjoy the chapter. ~Shaynene16

Ps: I said this chapter is Romeo and Juliet like. But with a twist :D

Austin's POV (The day After the friday night hangover)

I Called Ally (Here's the call convo)

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey Austin ;)

Austin: What's up?

Ally: Well, Here's the news, I can't see you anymore.

Austin: What?!

Ally: It's my dad. He thinks you're going to try to have sex with me. (Sorry, Laungage :) )

Austin: But I wouldn't do that to you :(

Ally: I'm so sorry.

*She Hangs up*

How could she do this to me? I really loved her.

Ally's POV.

I loved him so bad. Now, We're Being seperated.

I went outside to my bedroom and sat there.

I decided to go to Ally's house.

_Ouu? What will Austin do? Oh, and Btw it's not anything Innopropitate. So, Erm cliff hanger! Bye :) sorry If the chapter was short, I promise it will be longer._


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Everyone! I Hope you Enjoyed the Series because I'm shutting it down. I'm shutting it down Because i feel like I'm running out of Ideas.

JUST KIDDING.

MY Creative juices will NEVER STOP running, so IM HERE FOREVER MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Lol.

Anyways, for my Authors note, I'm making another series, and this time, YOU CAN GO TO SCHOOL. Well,Read from school's POV to see what Austin And ally do.

Here's what is going to be Included in the new series.

MORE CHARATERS :D (INFO COMING YOUR WAY.)

More places.

Drama

Actual singing gigs.

New charater's POV :D

Paraodys of movies ( Doing Titanic :D)

That's about it. Im think of More things soon.

The New Series is going to be called, Lives of average teenagers. Idk If that make since.

MORE INFO COMING SOON. (It's in chapter one) Thanks! ~Shaynene16


	9. Chapter 8

Authors note: I just Uploaded my new Series: Average Lives of Teenagers. It's an Aussly Fic. I might take a while to upload. Bye! ~Shaynene16

Austin's Pov

I'm going to Ally's house.

I went outside and drove over

Ally's POV

I went to my bedroom and cried on my bed.

I went to my computer and was going to change my status to "Single"

I rolled my mouse over and was going to change the status.. I went outside for air.. I couldn't take the news.

I went over to my pool and splashed some water. I stood up and cried.

" I love you" Someone said.

I turned, Screamed, and Dragged and fell into the pool

I went up. It was austin

"Austin!"

"Ally!"

We kissed

"I missed you!"

" I missed you too!"

We swam for hours. and then I had to go.

"Bye, My prince" I left and kissed him goodnight.

"Bye, Ally"

We left in diffrent directions.

_What will happen next? Yeah, they were supposed to make out, but I felt to perverted. LOL, Bye! ~Shaynene16_


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hey! I havn't updated in a while! I had lots of things to do! I'm took some comments/reviews, and try my hardest to improve, for you! I might update "Average lives of teenagers" Soon. I don't know, I wanted to update on my laptop, but no, My mom took it away. Anyways! I'm doing it on my brother's computer! Sorry for the huge author's note! Enjoy the chapter! ~Shaynene16**

**Austin's POV**

****After I left Ally's I went straight to Sonic Boom.

When I arrived, I took the spare key hidden in the bushes near the store and opened it.

I went up to the practice room, and then I played some guitar (In tune of the notes he played in "Film making and Freak Breaking")

I wonder if she wants Auslly back together.

I stopped playing the guitar and sat at the piano.

I played to the tune of "Without you" By Usher.

I began to sing out loud

_I can't win.. I can't regin... I will never win this game.. without you... I am lost.. I am vain.. I will never be the same.. without you.._

_"_That was beautiful" A familiar voice said.

I thought it was Ally.

I thought wrong.

**:O Who is this familiar voice? It wasn't ally! Guess who!**

**Sorry for short chapter.. I might update again today! TTYL BESTIESSS **

**~Shaynene16**


	11. Chapter 10

**_AUTHORS_**** NOTE**:

I made another original chapter,but my friggen internet stopped and runined it. It took me 30 minutes on it. -.- GRR Imma do it over right now. ~Shaynene16 aka Shay

Austin's POV

I turn around expecting to see Ally.

I was wrong.

"Hello Blondie" Cassidy said

"Cassidy?" I said with my eyebrow rising.

"Hey hotstuff" She started. "I'm back! and ready for that date!" She said smiling.

Date? What da- Oh. Now I remember.

_flashback_

_*After "Heartbeat"*  
What do you say? will you go out with me? I said confindently._

_I'd love to..-_

_YES!_

_But i can't._

_What? Why not? I said disappointingly. _

_My band got a record deal, and today's my last day We're going to LA!_

_But I promise we'll get that date when I come back. And she left into the kitchen._

_flashback to the present_

__"Earth to austin.." She said waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry.." I started out.

"I'll see you tonight blondie." She kissed my cheek and walked out "See you at 8!" She yellled back.

Oh no.. I still have feelings for auslly. -.-

I sat down. sad. * I started to play piano.

Ally's POV

I walked into sonic boom

I heard piano. So, I ran upstairs.

"Austin?" I said

"Hi.. Ally.." He started.

"Do you still want Auslly back?" I said.

"Yes, more than anything."

I was smiling

"My dad changed his mind, but he will be watching us." I said excitedly

"Ally, I'd love to be with you tonight, but I have a date." He said looking down.

"A date..?" I was furious with him "With who?" I said sternly.

"Cassidy."

Cassidy? The blonde chick that keeps calling Austin "Blondie"?

"Cassidy?" I said slowly..

"I don't want to go, I tried to explain everything, but I couldn't get out of it." Austin said begging mercy.

"Als?" He said waiting for a reply.

I ran out.

What will ally do? Find out in chapter 11! ~Shaynene16 Ps: i'm sorry if it's soo short, I had to retype the whole thing.


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I guess I'm updating after one day.. It depends. So, find out what ally's going to do after she stormed out last chapter! Well, Here you go! ~Shaynene16 aka Shay**

**Austin's POV**

****After Ally threw a tantrum and stormed out, I locked at my watch. 6:00. Ugh, I have to get ready for my "Date". So, I walked out of sonic boom, locked it, and ran outside.

I went inside some stores, to by her some chocolate. I went by "Sarah's flower shop" To get some flowers. the cashier turned around and said "Welcome to sarah's flower shop, how can I-" "AUSTIN?!" Said. TRISH

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" I continued.

"Guess who got a job at Sarah's flower shop.." trish said excitedly.

"Oh.. Well, I'm here to get some roses." I said moving on.

"For ally?" Trish asked while looking for some roses.

"No" I said while looking for my money

"What?" Asked Trish curiously. "Why not? Arn't you GOING OUT with her?!"

"Well, It's complicated." I said. "Can you just get my roses?" I asked impatiently.

"Here you go.. 10.82 is the price" I paid and ran out of the store.

It was already 6:30. Better get going.. So, I ran back home.

Ally's POV

I ran home with tears in my eyes. I ran to my room and shut it closed.

I laid down on my bed and listened to some soothing music.

I _heard_ my phone ringing. I got up to get it, hoping it was Austin. it wasn't.

I answered.

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Bold=Trish**

_italics = ally_

Hi, trish.

**Ally? are you okay? you sound sad?**

**Um, Ally, Austin's chea-**

_Yeah, He's not, he's going to a date with cassidy. blah blah blah_

**Arn't you sad about this?**

**Well, how do you know? He may be lying.**

****_Well, Um.. Well..._

_**Exactly. We need to watch him.**_

_****_Okay.

**Authors note: OUUUU CLIFFF HANGERRRR FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE DATE! ~Shaynene16**


	13. Chapter 12

Austin's POV

By the time I came home, it was 7:00 PM. one hour to get ready. UGHHH... I put the gifts on my dresser and got myself ready. I was going slow while doing it because the thought of Ally was going in my head. "AUSTIN" I heard. "What?" I called. I was being paranoid. I finnished and headed to Cassidy's house with the gifts. I knocked on the door to see cassidy wearing something very slutty like. i was like O.O

"H-hi cassidy..." I felt uncomfortable.

"Hi blondie" She winked at me.

"Ready to go?" I said.

"Yup"

she closed the door and we went to one of the mall's restaurants. "Ruby's restaurant" Yeah. it sounds plain. but the place was new.

As we arrived. we went to our table. and ordered.

"I want the restaurants special." I said closing the menu "With some coke" I added.

"I'm right here, baby." Cassidy said winking.

"Umm" I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, we have special rooms upstairs." The waiter added.

"Ew.. I'm only 17." I remarked.

"Suit yourself." He left to help another table.

Ally's POV

Okay, Cassidy and Austin are on their "Date" So, Operation spy. (LOL Idek)

"Trish, are you ready?" I asked in the restaurants kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, Hold on." She walked out and said. "Let's MOVE MOVE MOVE."

I climbed in the air vents and went over to one vent to see Austin's table. I could hear their conversation.

Meanwhile, Trish got a job as a waitress at "Ruby's Restaurant." She wouldn't acutally do anything, but she'll blend in and see from another view.

Austin's POV

"Austin, Baby, Why so sad?" Cassidy said while taking my hand.

"Nothing." I said while moving my hand away. "Let's just talk about something while waiting. " I said, changing the subject. "Do you still work at the Melody Diner?" I said.

"Yes. Wanna go there later?"

"Um, sorry, I have plans." I said . I didn't want to spend more time with this chick. I wanna see ally after I'm done. I groaned.

The Waitor came with our orders.

We began to eat.

Ally's POV

Wow, He's really serious about this date. he really does love me! I smiled.

Trish looked up to my vent and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "He isn't cheating!" She said smiling.

After 10 minutes, they paid the bill and left.

"Trish! I'm so happy at him right now, He's really faithful with me!" I said jumping.

"Ally, I'm sorry I didn't trust him. and I dragged you to spy on him." Trish said.

"It's okay T, You pointed out to me, that I can trust him." We hugged. "Well, I gotta go back to Sonic Boom." I ran out.

Austin's POV

"Bye Cassidy!" I called out when going into my car, when I dropped her off.

"BYE BABE."

"CASSSIDY. I LIKE YOU, BUT NOT AS BF AND GF. WE'RE OVER. SORRY." I called out and left.

"I will get you Austin Moon!" She yelled out as I drove away.

I went to sonic boom and saw Ally.

"Hey... Als.." I said awkwardly.

"Hey.." acting like she didn't see the date. "How'd the date go?"

"Good. But, I dumped her."

"Really?" She said while working on a paper.

"Yes. I'm sorry about.. Not telling her about us."

She didn't answer.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

**WHAT WILL BE HER ANSWER? :D FIND OUT TOMMROW! :) ~Shaynene16 aka Shay**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Hey! sorry I didn't write in few days, I was busy, and My computer was taken away. So, Here I am! And oh, I will update "Average lives of teenagers" Soon. I will write another Auslly fanfiction! Its going to be called "The new girl" :D I got some inspiration! I will publish that later, Enjoy this chapter! :) ~Shaynene16 aka shay**

****Austin's Pov

"Yes, I do." She hugged me tightly. I loved her body heat colliding with mine. I was just so cold everyday. I cherished this moment in her arms.

"I-I Love you" I said quietly.

"I love you too" She whispered.

After we stopped hugging, we went up to the practice room to hang out, watch some TV, and play some games.

"So, did you break up with her?" she said chewing on her popcorn.

"Yeah, But, I think I dumped her too harsh. I think I will do it more nicer next time I see her." I said while Grabbing some popcorn.

"Yeah.." Ally said unsure.

"Do you want to call Dez and Trish over? Another Partay?" Ally Suggested.

"Sure, Why not? more people the better." I said.

I pulled out my phone and called Trish.

"Oh, Hey Trish, Ally and I are in the practice room, Wanna come over? We're going to hang out. Oh, and Can you call Dez also?" I said

"Sure, I have to finnish my shift though. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Trish answered. "Bye!" Trish said, and she hung up.

"Okay, They'll be here in 30 minutes.. So, While we're waiting, wanna play a game?" I said. Winking.

"Sure." She winked back.

"Ready?" She said.

"Go!" I answered.

"Patty cake patty cake baker bake, bake me a cake as fast as you can!" We said together while doing to motions.

**Authors note: you thought I was going to do something naughty, didn't you? Haha, I'm not perverted. LOL. **

****We played for 10 more minutes and stopped.

"This is getting boring" She confronted.

"I know, Let's play some Uno." I suggested.

"Sure" she replied.

We played, and She won.

"Darn! I had all yellow!" I said.

She started laughing.

We were all laughing.

About 20 minuites, Dez and Trish came in

"Hey guys!" Ally said getting up

"Guess who got some gifts for everyone!" Trish said while getting presents out for everyone.

"Trish, how did you get these?"

"Oh, i work at the gift store, and I got a discount for working hard, I know that doesn't sound like me, but, It was worth it." Trish said while handing out the gifts.

"Thanks!" Dez, Ally, and I said while hugging her.

When we got done group hugging, we sat on the couch and opened the gifts.

I got a bracelet, saying, A and had the & sign, but, it was half cut off

"Thanks trish!" I said

"Wow..." I said. "This is so sweet."

Ally got the same bracelet, and she had the other half.

"Trish! Thanks alot!" She said hugging her.

"It's the least I can do." She said hugging back

Ally and I put the bracelets together, and it was magnetically connected.

"That's so cool!" Ally said

"Wow!" I said.

Dez got a picture watch.

It had a camel,and a kangaroo in it.

"Thanks!" He said smiling.

"You're welcome"Trish said.

We all hanged out for a few hours and Trish and Dez left.

Ally and I tried to work on a song after that, but Ally had Songwritting block.

"Come on Ally, think!" I said encouragingly.

"I can't." She said Scratching her head. "I'm so tired." She said Yawning.

"Well, At least try?" I pouted.

We heard a knock on the door.

It was...

**cliff hanger! LOL. Sorry. Find out next chapter!**

**~Shaynene16 Aka Shay.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey! did you guys see the new austin and ally promo? GRR Fangirl when Austin looked worried when Ally was stuck in the hamster ball with Kira. LOL. Anyways, on with the story ! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Ally's POV

Austin and I were practicing at the piano.

We were kind of arguing about something, and we all heard a knock at the door. Austin went to the back of the room to get some fresh air by the window. I got up, and opened it... It was

Trent.

"Trent?"I asked.

"Hey Ally." Trent said.

"Umm, What are you doing here?" I asked.

He took me by the hand and said, "I love you."

My eyes widened. "Why do you love me you jerk!" I said snatching my hand away from his.

"Ever since I saw you, I stood there looking at you, looking all fine..." Ew. Was this guy checking me out? Author's note: LOLOL One line from "Let it Shine"

"Um.. No. She's mine" Austin said.

"Oh, Austin.." Trent went to him and punched him.

"TRENT!" I screamed. I went over to trent and pushed him out of the door, locked it and went over to Austin.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled. "Wake up!"

Oh no. I picked up my phone and called 911.

"HELPPP" I screamed into the phone

Authors note; Sorry this was short, I promise the next one will be longer! TTYL XOXO! :) ~Shaynene16


	16. Chapter 15

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I havn't been Updating, Here yah go! ~Shaynene16

Ally's POV

He was on the floor. with a black eye. Omg, I'm scared to death. I don't know what to do, I picked up the phone and dialed, 911.  
"HELP!" I screamed!  
"We are on our way"  
Said the Dispatcher.  
I walked, Back and fourth constantly, my head was dizzy.  
3 minutes later, the ambulence show up, and they put austin in the ambulance and drove away.

This can't be happening. My love is unconcsuois right now. I quickly drive behind the truck and follow them.  
When we arrived at the hospital, I walked to his room and sat down next to him. He was awake, but he seemed a little tired.

"Ally?" He said queitly.  
"Austin.?" I said smiling. "Are you alright?" I said.  
"I'm Okay.." He responded.

"I'll Beat that jerk" I said some tears coming out.  
"No.. Ally" He started. "It's okay" He smiled. If he's okay, I'm okay.  
we sat there in silence for 2 minutes, when Trish and Dez came in..

"Hey Buddy" dez said.  
"Hey Austin, How yah doing?" Trish said. She had given him a teddy bear and a ballon saying "Get Better"

"Ally called and said to rush to the hospital." Dez said.  
'That's so thoughtful, Ally" Ally said Grinning, "Thanks, Trish, Dez" He said tearing up a bit.

The nurse came in with a look on her face saying " I have some news"

Authors POV  
CLIFFHANGER! LOL. ~Shay


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I written a Fanfic, but I deleted it on accident... I'm going to remember it as best as I can, THANKS!

Ally's POV  
My heart was pounding, What news? I took Austin's hand and held it tightly.

"Austin will be fine, but he needs medication." She held up the medchine. "Here's the instruction, and um.. I suggest you read the Side affects when you get home.." She finnished. She handed my the medication, and went to another room to help another paitent.

Side affects? Oh, This women is good at making me nervous. I did what she intructed me to do, and had to wait to read the sideaffects.  
Trish, Dez,and austin, stayed silent.

Trish and Dez started to play around, you know.. because, they're Dez and Trish... We all started laughing until it hurt in our stomach. 20 minutes later, we all went to sonic boom, and we looked at the foded side affects paper. Time to open it.  
everyone was anxiouis to find out what the side affects were. My hands were shaking..

CLIFF HANGERR ~Shay


End file.
